Avatar high
by KatySmith
Summary: This story is all about zutara, but then like in high school, i'll add some taang and sukka to, and lot's of drama! Please review!
1. the parings

**Heeii everyone, this is my first story on ATLA, so i hope this will bo a good story, i'm looking forward on writing it, but i'm changing the time of the story, picture it like; ATLA but in our time, and on high school (ofcourse everyone will have they'r bending)!  
><strong>**the parings wil be:**

**zutara**

**taang**

**sukka**

**mai/jet (i have no idea, what you call this one)**

**Also, in this story katara loses her mom at 14 and zuko get's burned at 16**


	2. prologue

**Prologue**

I looked outside the car window, and the landscape was beautifull, i was hypnotised with it's charms when my mum asked me if I wanted to drink something, suddenly I heard Sokka scream and it all went black.

The next thing i knew, I woke up in the hospital, I couldn't move, becouse there were bandages all around me, I panicked so I started screaming and soon my brother woke up, he was sitting next to me and i didn't notice him until now. He shouted: "What the hell Katara, why are you screaming", it's just then i saw his mood change when he remembered something, I asked him what happened and he just looked at me like he didn't hear me, after like two minutes he said; I'm sorry for screaming at you like that kat, how are you feeling? Well, to begin with, i can't move becouse there are like bandages all around me and me legs and arms hurt really much, What happened?, she said. I saw how his face saddened as he stared saying; It's just horrible katara, no it's worse, we had a car crash... I looked at him, trying to remember what happened, but the only thing i could bring up was my mum asking me if i wanted to drink something: how are mom and dad? I rememberd we were sitting in the car with the four of us, my dad driving and my mom was sitting next to him, sokka and i were sitting in the back, i noticed a small tear on his cheek, and i saw sokka, fighting againt the urge to just begin to cry, and my brother never cried, he was just to proud and "manly" for that, i figured something really bad must have happened, "where are mom and dad sokka? i asked, now desprately. He looked at me not finding the right words to say it, and what felt like an hour he said: Mom is dead, and dad lies in a coma.


	3. A new beginning

**A new ****beginning**

It has been nearly a month since me mom passed away, it's still to painfull to think about it, but my dad got out of coma a week ago, yay i guess? In the beginning I was really happy, but when my dad found out mom died, he turned away from everyone. He just locked himself in his room and didn't come out, the only one he talks to is my grandmother, and even that only happens if she's lucky. We are still staying in the hospital, becouse my dad's and my injuries are pritty bad, but since yesterday I was aloud to walk, and only my left arm is still in a bandage, so i am looking forward to return home, but that won't be happening for a while.

I snapped out of my thoughts when i heard someone scream, the person started shouting and insulting a nurse and someone else was trying to calm te boy down, I grabbed my walking stick and started walking across the corridor, I was curious to see who was shouting so much. I opened the door and saw an old man standing next to the nurse, trying to calm her down as he said: "I'm sorry for the way my nephew behaves but you must understand, he has been through a lot and isn't wel tempered, I'm terebly sorry for his behaviour but you must try to heal him. The sobbing nurse replied; I can try, but i'd need an other healer, i can't do this alone and there is only one healer in this hospital at the moment, and his face is torn a part. "Uuhhm, i'm really sorry to interupt, my name is Katara and I heard some screaming down the hall so I came over to check, I'm a waterbender and I think I can help" the nurse asked me if I had ever healed before and I told her I had, since I have a really clumsy brother. Verry well then, but don't get scared when you see his face, and don't show fear.

We went behind a white curtain and and a boy, no older then 16 years old was laying on a bed, there was almost nothing lef of the right part of his face, it was all dry blood, and you could see his flesh, I tried a poker face and when the nurse told me to, we both put our hands in a bucket of water, and the water magneticlly formed a blue, glowing glove, we both held it against his face, and the burned face started to heal almost magically. It took us almost 10 minutes to completely heal his face, and when i pulled back my hand from his face, he opened his eyes, there was a scar, dark red, around his eye and lighter on his cheek, you could say it was really ugly, but in a way i found the boy really atractive and mysterious, he caught me staring at him, and surprisingly he almost barked: Are you finished? I have been waiting for an half hour for you filthy water- bending- peasants to heal my face, and why are you staring at me, do you even know who I am?, you should be like bowing! show some respect! I looked at him in disbelief so I said: OMG, show some respect? Do you even know what respect is?, we just healed your face, and I have no idea how you managed to blow your face away but now you've got a huge scar to prove your "respect"! I already felt guilty before I said it, I saw the look on his face, and figured he must have been through a lot. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I said, an I went away as quikly as I could and when I reached my room I just fell on my bed and cried myself to sleep, thinking of my mother.

When I woke up, there was the same boy standing by the door, he pulled his hand through his hair and said: My scar looks really bad huh? By the way, my name is Zuko

**PLEASEEEE REVIEW, tell me if i did something wrong, and give my ideas!**

**xx Kate**


	4. one way or an other

Zuko's POV,

After the girl left, I was so angry I mean what did she think, she isn't the boss of me, she might be really attractive but that doesn't mean i'm gonna be like pleading her to be nice to me. I was firebending in my room, when suddenly my uncle came in, Zuko, why did you get so angry with that girl, she was so brave to heal your face, and she wasn't even frightnend of your face, before it was healed, and I must say it looked really bad. Do you want me to make some tea, I favor jasmine? It will be calming and then we can talk about proper maners. PROPER MANERS?! I screamed, she doesn't even know who she was talking to, and if she did, before I could finish my sentence uncle interupted; she'd pity you and then you would've gotten angy as well, and besides, proper maners are for everyone, not just for you, but for everyone, uncle poured some tea in a cup and gave it to me, Zuko my nephew, your father never want's to see you again, neither does he like me a lot, so we will start a new begin, just you and me, and my teashop ofcourse, uncle laughed. I knew somewhere that what he was saying, was right even though I did not want to admit it. Just think about it zuko, just because we can't go back we aren't gonna feel bad about it, we won't look back, from now on we will only look forward, the past is in the past, and one way or an other, we will build op our lives again and we will be happy, I am a hundred percent sure of it. Zuko just listenend, he didn't want to believe, but he knew he was right so he just said what was on his mind, but uncle my father scarred me for my life, I will never forget what happened, and I never can forget it, even if I want to, because everytime i'll look in the mirror i'll see a monster, a monster whose mother magically dissapeard, whose father hates him and his own sister loves to make him feel even more misrable then he already does. How do you want me to forget this uncle, how? The old man looked outside the the window, and after a while he said; I don't expect you to forget anything my nephew, I just want you to be happy, you know. Ever since my son Lu Ten died, I have thought about you as my own, a tear rolled down his cheek. I know uncle, and you should now, i think of you as my own father to, it's just painful to imagine the fact that my real father burned me, just because i spoke out of turn, just because he favored Azula more... I'm gonna go for a walk, and thanks for talking to me, it made realize just how stupid I am.

Katara's POV

_When I woke up, there was the same boy standing by the door, he pulled his hand through his hair and said: My scar looks really bad huh? By the way, my name is Zuko.  
><em>I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, i'm not really wel tempered, and it was completely my foult, and uuh you know I was really stupid to talk to you like that, but i've just been trough a lot lately and I know that shouldn't be a reason to call you a peasent, but, I cut him of in the middle of his sentence and before I knew what I was saying I said, "it's alright, I already forgave you because I said some pretty bad stuff to you to, not that you didn't deserve it but I guess we're even.  
>So, what's your name? he asked, i'm Katara La, and your Zuko right? Yeah, Zuko Agni, he said. Agni, i heard that name before somewhere, where did I hear it, I was lost in thought and i didn't notice zuko stairing at me, she's so beautifull he thought, she had blue eyes like the clearest ocean, and brown long hair with curls in them. BATO! I screamed, what?, zuko said taken back a bit, no, you don't understand that's where i know your last name from, it's so sad, my dad is a police officer and his college and close friend Bato told me that yesterday there was a firebender, last name is Agni, and his firebending got out of hand, so he burned his whole house down after he got in a fight with his son, it's sad isn't it, how some people just can't control their anger. Zuko looked with full hatred to the ground, he knew who this crazy man was, it was his father but he didn't say it because, he hated it when people pitied him. I saw the hatred on zuko's face so I decided to change the subject, So where do you live? I live in Greenland, it's really cold there you know, he shrugged i don't think i could ever live there, i'm a firebender you know, but anyway I lived my whole life in South America but i'm probebly going to move, and I don't know where yet, just not some place cold, he smiled. You know school is gonna start in a month, will you be okay by then?, because your right arm and leg are in a sling and i don't think writing and carying your books will be really, you know easy, unless you are the avatar and can just airbend some books in the air, yeah that would be pretty cool. HA- HA, no i'm not the avatar, just and average normal waterbender, and I will be cured comepletely in a week, well at least that's what the docters said, so don't worry *wink wink*, and besides the avatar is supposed to be an airbender you know, I wonder what he lookes like, he's not sixteen yet, so it's still a secret i guess.<p>

_They talked and laughed, and after a while Zuko went back to his room, and a day later he was aloud to leave the hospital, and he did, they said their goodbyes, and Zuko left_

_**A week later**  
><em>

Katara's POV

After Zuko left the days went by slowly again, i only had two days with him but it felt like weeks, i was bored in my room, and sokka and gran- gran were gonna come in two hours, so i decided to pay my dad a visit, even though he acted so immature, and left us all to be alone, and i'd rather have him comfort me, but he was still my faher, and he just lost his wife, so somewhere behind my selfishness i actually felt really bad for my father, i knocked on my fathers door, but i got no answer, i decided we really had to talk so i went in, my dad sitting on his desk and was deeply in thought, "Dad?" i said, not trying to scare him, suddenly i saw his face change in an emotion of hope and confusion as he said: KYA?!, i got him back to reality and sad, no dad, it's me Katara, you know your daughter. The only answer i got was: "oowh it's just you, and he was lost in thought again. I went to him and got my head really close to his face, our noses almost touched each other, and i said; Dad, we need to talk, because if you leave us then you are the worst dad ever, because we loved mom to, and she will always stay in our hearts, but you can't lock yourself away anymore. For a few seconds he looked the same Hakoda from before this nightmare again, but then his face changed and he frowned deeply, then he said "okay, what do you want to talk about?" I think we need to go on with our lives, i know it will be hard without mom, but we can still do it, i don't want you to go crazy like this, i think you should do something to get your mind of things, you know something that keeps you busy. He thought about this for a while, but then he said, "i don't want to be a police officer anymore... i want to be someone that means something, I know, i could be... forget it, then i'll leave you kid's and that's exactly the problem isn't it? Dad, tell me, what do you want to do? I just want you to be happy, and not go crazy, so tell me what do you want to do? I was thinking ion joining the army, and to be a soldier, a warrior. I looked at him and tried to smile, but if this is what he wants, then he should do it, so i told him it's okay, but he has to visit whenever he can, and i told him i love him.

"I know it's hard to let go of dad, because other then Gran Gran, he's the only one we have left, but you have to let him go sokka, or else he's gonna go crazy, he misses mom so much, and i know your attached to him, but please accept this, if i could choose between the happiness of the ones i love or myself, i would choose for the happiness for my loved ones" Sokka just said "i guess" and shrugged, wel then go tell him it's fine with the tree of us!

Sokka's POV

"hey dad, i heard you want to join the army, wel i just want to say that i love you and it's fine with me, but can you take me with you? i want to fight in the army next to you!" hakoda looked surprised and said, "look sokka, i know you want to help, but your 16, your not old enough to join the army, but i promis you, that in about two years, if you still want to go in to the army, you can come with me, but now i need you to take care of your Grandmother and Sister" I was expecting this answer, but it was still dissapointing, i was gonna miss him, but i guess katara was right we need to go on with our lives. I walked out of the room, and i bumped in to katara, so how did it go? she asked. It went fine, dad's gonna join the army and i have to take care of my little- magic- water- bending sister. Katara just smirked, at the moment she didn't care about her brother insulting him, because she was proud of him. "so kat, we're probebly gonna live with Gran Gran in America now won't we?" Yeah i think we are" the waterbender said


	5. A new city

**Hello Everyone!**  
><strong>I'm really happy with the positive review's ,<strong>  
><strong>and i'm going to try to update really fast, but i have lot's of homework which keeps me from writing, but i enjoy the chapter :)<strong>

**(Also, since this story is in our time, and everybody is going to school, there is no war, and katara's mom was a waterbender :D)**

Katara's POV

I was packing my bag's and glancing into my room all the time, because i knew, this would be one of the last times, i'd be here, all sorts of memories came to me, from before my mom died, and we were a happy normal family. My mother... i thought, she was the one that cared for us, while we were sick, and who loved us so much, she would sacrefice anything for us. She did so much, she even tought me the basic of healing, and a few waterbending forms, i was so deep in thought, that i didn't notice Gran Gran walking into my room, "You know, i'm going to miss coming here with christmas and other holiday's, and i know this will be hard for all of us, but i 'm happy your accepting everything that's happened" the old woman said. You know, sometimes i think your the older one, and your brother is the youngest, because he is having a hard time, leaving his "comfert zone", well at least, he call it that. I thought about that, "you know Gran Gran, if i thing about it now, i'm happy he's so stubborn and crazy, because that's what makes it funny, a lot of times, i get really mad at him, but really, i have to try so hard not to laugh. i smiled about that, and i ment what i said, because he's just really crazy. Well, if talking made you feel any better, you should carry on packing some more, because when you finished, i want to show you something, and with that she walked out of the room. I felt rather curious about what she said, i mean what is it, that she want's to show me?

I finnaly finished packing, and i figured i should look for Gran Gran, since i realy wanted to know, what she wanted to show me, it's when i heard my name, "KATARA WHERE ARE YOU GRAN GRAN WANT'S TO SHOW US SOMETHING, Sokka bumped into me while running trying to find me, OUCH! Sokka, look out where your going!, you don't have eyes for nothing you know, I don't care about that right now, come on, Gran Gran has something for us, He yanked my arm, and somewhat pulled me to our mom and dad's room. Finnaly, gran gran said, I have something for both of you, and i want you to take good care of it. For Sokka, i have your fathers boomerang, you always wanted one, didn't you? Well, your father thought he could make it up with you if he gave you his. Gran Gran gave him the boomerang, and Sokka lookad at it, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. I'm not gonna cry, i'm not gonna cry, he said, when one sall tear escaped his eye. I smiled, but i just couldn't see how a boomerang can make you cry. While i was still looking at Sokka Gran Gran said, Katara, i have something for you to, It was mine, and i gave it to my daughter Kya, your mother, and i think, that if she was here, she would've wanted you to have this. My.. my mothers necklace? Really? O- o my go- o- od. She put it on my neck, and tears started to fall down my cheeks, so she pulled us in a hug and said; "we are leaving toninght, take good care of your gifts, they were your parant's and now, their your's, Katara my dear, would you mind helping your brother with packing, you know him, he's not the brightest. "I'm gonna pretend i didn't hear that one, i'm in a really good mood" he said.

I woke up because i heard my brother snoring in my ear, IEUW Sokka! uugh GROSE, get off me!Huh, oowh sorry, he smirked, you know, i can't do anything about it if i'm a sleep. Well, you can if your a wake, let's switch seats. He just shrugged and said, Sure, i don't care. I sat in my new seat, and figured i couldn't go to sleep anymore, so i went to the toilet, and i walked past a strange boy with strange orange clothes, and a bald head, with an arrow on it. I've seen people like that before, but where was it it lay on the tip of my tung, when i saw the strange boy lift a phone with a small tornado- like thing? AIRBENDING!I thought, I decided to go over and ask him about the arrows because i didn't have anything to do anyway. Hi, i said, I'm Katara. Oowh hi! My name is Aang! the airbender said, a bit to joyfull, so Aang, i wanted to ask you something... I thought only adult Airbenders had arrows, and you know, your not an adult, your like 12. I'm not 12! I am 13, he said, a bit frustrated. He lighted up and started talking again; "well, not adult airbenders, but master airbenders get their tattoos, and most airbenders are adults, when they master airbending, but i didn't, it came really easy to me, you know, i know i shouldn't brag about it, but i am the youngest master airbender, in airbender history! Wow, i said, the boy looked rather goofy, then a master airbender but i heard that they are monks, and so they never lie. Through the speakers we heard a voice, saying we were about to land, and that everybody should sit, and tighten their seat belts. "well i guess i better get going, it was nice meeting you," "Likewise", the monk said  
>Sokka, wake up! we're gonna land. What huh, oowh sorry, tighten your seatbelt sokka, Gran Gran said, from the behind us. Yes Gran Gran, it was funny how sokka 'obeyed' Gran Gran's every order without saying anything.<p>

When we landed, and got out of the airport, it was so different, there weren't as many buildings in Greenland, and it wasn't so crouded either, and it is so much warmer, i took of my jacket, and put it in my bag. So Gran Gran is Grandpa getting us? Yes dear, the old women said, he will be here soon. I was looking at the skyscrapers, and asked myself, if i would blow on them, would they fall down, and how long are they? Gran Gran, Sokka said; where will we be going to school, i mean like, do we even need that? Sokka, you and your sister wil be going to the fine highschool Avatar High, where not only you will be focusing on your normal school work, but also on your bending and fighting styles, there are all sort's of fighting styles you could learn, if your a bender, then water, eart, fire or airbending, and if your a non- bender, you could learn swordfighting, dual dao, chi blocking, tessenjutsu, knifethrowing and many more fightingstyles, until you've mastered them ofcourse. Oowh look, Pakku's here, well, get in the car now. While we were in the car, i was wondering what my school would look like, wait, "Grandpa? Will you be teaching me waterbending at Avatar High? Yes, i think i will be, but Kanna forgot to tell you that your grades need to be good, because if your only focussing on bending, or martial arts, your other grades will be bad, and we don't want that ofcourse. Don't worry Katara i'm not worrying about you, be most likely about your brother, he's not the brightest you know. HEY! i heard that!I'm smart enough to get straight A's with science! he said. The old waterbender then replied with: "Sokka, we all now your love for logic and science, but what about all the other subjects, you will have to prove yourself, this is a new city, so there are new rules here.

After like 20 minutes of driving, we finnaly got at Gran Gran's house, she showed me my new room, and told me to be downstairs in a an hour, then we would be having dinner, and after that we would be discussing the school plans, and all those other things, but i just couldn't help it, i kept thinking about a boy, a very special boy i was wondering if i would every see him again, he said he would move to a diffenent city to, but i guess i'll never know where, zuko... i thought

Zuko's POV

We were on a holiday when it happened, me own father scarred me, uncle took me to the hospital right away, and then i met that girl, what was here name? Katara yeah, she was really pretty. I wonder what happened to her. Now we've moved too America and i have no idea what's gonna happen next, my uncle already has a plan, when i told him i had a plan, he merely refused, because he said that : " I don't think things trough" Someone knocked on my door, it was uncle. Zuko, my nephew, can i come in? yeah sure, i said. Uncle, where have you been?, you've been away since this morning! I told you, i have a plan. So what's the plan? I Will be teaching firebending at the great Avatar Highschool, and you will be attendig this school, and when i will have enough money, i will start my own teashop. School? I forgot i had to go there as well. "i'm looking forward to it..."

**Sorry, not a lot of stuff happened in this chapter, but i promiss, there will happen a lot in the next, will katara and zuko find out they're gonna go to the same school? What will happen if they do? **


	6. Avatar High

**Hi everyone! I corrected some spelling mistakes i made hihi, sorry for that, and I promised some more drama, well there will be lot's of it in this chapter, oowh and guys, I was thinking of giving Toph sight, but then like Toph with glasses, is that a good idea? And for the people who don't know what dual dao and Tessenjutsu are, In the original series of ATLA, dual dao is the swordfighting Zuko does, when he's the 'blue spirit', Tessenjutsu is the fighting style the Kyoshi warriors use. Review please and give me inspiration :D**

Katara's POV

Sokka and i have been living with Gran- Gran for 3 weeks now, I still can't get used to the buildings and the crowded streets, but i guess i'll eventually get used to them. Today's my first day of school! Yay!, i'm sooo excited, because now i can finnaly become a Master Waterbender, I like school anyway, but learning how to become a master waterbender, that's cool. Back in Greenland there weren't as many waterbenders left, because a hundred years ago there was this world war, and most of the waterbenders were wiped out, and the ones that were left, went away to other countries. My mother wasn't a master waterbender, but she was a really good healer, and she tought me, but now I'll learn real waterbending, i'm really looking forward to it. I opened my closet and looked for my favorite dress, i wanted to feel comfertable on my first day of school. "Katara! breakfast is ready! Wake up your brother on your way downstairs!" I smiled, Pakku, he really cares about Gran Gran. "Okay grandpa, i'll be down in a minute!" After i 'told' granpa I'd be down in a minute i went to wake up my brother, I opened his room, and saw that he didn't even touch the pile of boxes yet, his room was so filty that you couldn't even see the floor. I didn't want to enter his room so i just screamed "SOKKA! Wake up! It's the first day of school! He didn't even flinch, he just kept on snoring, then i saw a glass of water and I took my stance, and lifted my hands, they were trembeling because, untill now, i have been a really bad waterbender, but after a lot of effort, the water finnaly reached sokka's face, and i released the water. It was a golden moment, he screamed like a little girl. Hah! you should've seen your face! it was so funny! i said, while laughing. Grr i hate magic water **** grrr, i all i could make out of what he was saying, so to lighten up his mood a bit i said: Get dressed, breakfast is ready, today's the first day of school! And if you pass your exam you can show how 'good' you are in swordfighting and dual dao.  
>After breakfast we went to our new school, it's a five minute walk, but Pakku dropped us of with the car anyway. I saw a kid with a bald head with an arrow on it, wait wasn't that Aang! "Hey Aang!" The boy turned around, and his face lightened up when he saw me. "I didn't know that you'd be going to this school as well!" I didn't know it myself, i said, but Aang, your a nomad right? Aren't you supposed to travel around the world? "Yeah i am, but since I already have my tattoos, i'm allowed to go to a normal Highschool, so the counsil of monks decideded, that Avatar High would be a good school to attend.<p>

Zuko's POV

I felt something really cold, something wet, on my face, then i heard someone scream, I realised I was screaming, I opened my eyes. And there was uncle standing with a large grin on his face, with a bucket of water in his hand. Uncle? I said clumsely. Really, did you have to do that? You scared the sh*t out of me...Couldn't you just wake me like a normal person. "No my nephew, i couldn't, i have been trying to wake you up for an half hour now, but you just wouldn't wake up. Now if you want to have any chance, of not coming really late on your first day of school i would get dressed now, you have 15 minutes before school starts. WHAT?! 15 minutes, why didn't you say so! As quikly as i could, i sprinted to the shower, and grabbed the first jeans i could find, then i took a red shirt and sprinted downstairs, i had 9 minutes before school started left, uncle let's go let's go! Zuko, won't you have some tea, and breakfast, i'll have it in the car, can you drop me? Ofcourse, let's get going then. We rode of the driveway, when 2 minutes later, i saw we were stuck in a traffic jam. Damn it! Uncle thanks for the ride, but i think i'll run to school today.

Katara's POV

Sokka, your a year higher than i am, remember, we won't be having classes together, you have to go stand in that row, that's your year. "Sure, you know, sometimes i forget i'm 1 1/2 year older than you, you really are like my little baby sister" Sokka said. Well, i 'll be turning 15 in 6 days, and i'm not a baby. After Sokka went a way, i noticed a girl staring at me, she had brown short hair, and brown eyes, she came towards me and said, "Hello, my name is Suki, you must be new here, i've never seen you before" Yeah you're right, i just moved here 3 weeks ago, by the way, my name is Katara, but you can call me Kat. "Cool name i've never heard it before, where are you from?" From Greenland. "Wow, it must be really cold there" It is, but i don't mind the cold, i'm a waterbender you know, being here is so weird, and different, i mean, the buildings are so big, and the highway's are always full of car's and i've never seen so many taxi's in one place. We both laughed, and the principal caughed, and asked for our attention, he started talking about the avatar who built this school, and dicipline, when suddenly the door burst open and a boy walked in, a boy I knew, a boy with a scar.

Zuko's POV

When I opened the doors of the caffeteria, there was a man standing on a stage, probebly the pricipal, I excused myself for being late, while like thousends of eyes were staring at me, i went to my year, and sat down next to a boy with really big hair and a toothpick in his mouth. The pricipal started talking again, and now about manners and coming late, he than looked at me and continued talking again. I was trying to pay attention, when the boy next to me said; "Hi, i'm Jet" Hi..., i waited a few seconds and than said, I'm Zuko. "don't worry about Zhao, everybody hates him, he just want's this to be the best school there is. Wait no, he want's to be the principal of the best school there is, and believe me he's not, he's like a crazy dictator." Ghehe, this guy's funny i thought. Look, he finnaly stopped talking, i said. "So do you have your class schedule?" he asked. Yeah i do. "Dude, we have the same subjects! Wait, your a firebender?" Yeah i am, but i prefer dual dao, ofcourse, that doens't mean i don't want to master firebending. "Dual dao huh, i like that to, i've been doing it since i came to this school." Well, i've been doing it since i got my first knife, that's when i was like 11. "Is that a challenge?" I grinned, Jet sure had some guts.

Katara's POV

OMG! I couldn't believe it! Zuko moved to the same country, city and school! I have to go talk to him, i thought out loud. "Oowh really, are you in loveee?" suki said. What? No ofcourse not, i met him during summer vacation, and i thought i'd never see him again you know, but now, we're actually going to the same school! Can you believe that? Suki just grinned, when suddenly we heard a voice saying;"Destiny is a funny thing" I turned around and saw a familiar man looking at me. Wait, aren't you Zuko's uncle, the one that tried to calm zuko down. "Yes, i am, my name is Iroh." Do you think i should go talk to him? I mean, does he even remember me? Katara was it? right, yes ofcourse he remembers you, you healed him, you should go talk to him, i think he wil be pleased to see you again. Okay, thanks Iroh. Suki i'll explain everything later on okay, but now i have to go talk to Zuko.  
>I walked down the corridor, when i saw Zuko, standig next to a boy with a toothpick in his mouth, the boy with the toothpick started leening on his locker when suki and i walked up the them '"Hey Zuko" I said, he turned around and looked right into my eyes.<p>

**This will do for now i think :D Please review, is the TOPH- IDEA a good one, or should i not do that, and i just had this idea of making jet a player, and a heart- breaker, or should he be a bit like zuko? REVIEW PLEASE **


	7. When people meet

**HEEEY! I still don't know if i should give toph sight, but thanks for the reviews anyway :) Oowh and i'm so sorry, but i didn't get the years right, I'm not from America you know, but from the Netherlands, the schoolsystem is really different over here, so i just made up my own highschool system: year one 13/14, year two 14/15, year tree 15/16, year four 16/17, year five 17/18, sorry for the confusion, but i wanted aang and toph to be 13, and be in highschool, and i just did my research and saw that your 14 when your a freshman in highschool**

Azula's POV

I walked pass some weird looking men, they were gazing at me. When they saw my jewellery, one came forward and said: "look honey, I don't want to hurt you pretty face, so give me your jewellery, or were gonna have some fun" Fun, really? Do you want me to show you my definition of fun? Before he could answer, i kicked the man who was the closest to me, and stood on his face. I then bowed down, and showed them a small blue flame, coming out of my fingertips. If you come any closer, i'll burn your friends' pretty face, and make sure neither of you will ever see him again. Beg for your life, and maybe i'll let you live. "Were sor- so- sorry, we di- d- didn't know you would be so... intim... Uuh Great and powerfull? I smirked what a bunch of losers, very well than, you've got 5 seconds to run as hard as your filthy legs can take you, and if i see you again, I won't hestitate to end you. The 4 men ran away. They should be happy i was mercifull, my father would've ended them, i thought. Next time, they won't be lucky. I walked a bit further, and turned left after i crossed a road, there's almost no one here, this is like a city in a ghost, or zombie movie i thought. A few feet away there was a large building and i went in. There was a lot of security, and they asked me my name, ID and when i told them why i was here, they said i could pass.  
>"Azula, you are the only one that didn't dissapoint me, your mother, brother and uncle did, they are a disgrace to our family. Now I order you, to do as the police says, and live with your filthy uncle, and brother, untill i get out of this place. But don't make it easy for them, make Zuko feel miserable, he deserves that." But father, I hate Zuko, can't i live with Mai and Ty lee, in Mai's house, her parents are loyal to us. Hmm, very well than, you can live with Mai, but you have to move to the same city as your brother, you have to find out what he's doing, we have a plan remember. Keep an eye on him.<p>

_"Hey Zuko" I said, he turned around and looked right into my eyes._

Zuko's POV

I looked into her eyes, they were like two ocean's, we were staring at each other for what felt like hours, but really, it was probebly a few seconds. The girl next to her interupted and said, "So you two know each other?" I looked at katara in disbelief "Katara? Is that really you?" She finnaly broke the gaze and said "Omg, i thought i'd never see you again" And than something happened i thought would never happen, she came close to me and hugged me. I forgot about everything, and just clumsely said: Yeah me neither. After she let go, I asked something I didn't expect: So do you want to go drink a coffee after school? I said it before i knew it, in my head i was going crazy, like why would i do that, i mean does she even like me, what was i thinking, "I mean, you know just as friends, we could get to know each other better."Zuko, what the heck are you doing i thought" But to my surprise she agreed. "I'd love that, we could go after school? I still haven't seen much of the city." Yeah, great, i'll see you in front of the schoolgates. Than suddenly the bell rang, and we heard a voice, "everyone who want's to try out for the extra martial arts facilities, has to go make the test in 10 minutes, if your in year one go to classroom 101, year two 102, year tree 103, year four, 104 and year 5 105."

Katara's POV

While Suki and i went to classroom 102, she asked me about Zuko. No Suki, were not a couple, no Suki it's not a date, no Suki i don't like him that way, and when i thought about what i said, my cheeks tinted red. "I'm almost a hundred percent sure you 'like- like' him" Suki said. Look let's just talk about something else okay, i mean your gonna try out for the martial arts to right? Are you a bender? i asked, happy to have found a different topic to talk about. No i'm not a bender, but i practice Tessenjutsu, Kung fu, and chi blocking. I looked at her in disbelief, Are you serious? That's so cool, i mean you must be really good. "I'm alright" She said, so what do you do, your probebly a waterbender am i right?" How did you know? i asked. "Well, you thought i was a bender, and was surprised i'm a martial artist, and you have the most "bluëst" eyes, i've ever seen, i mean is that even healthy? Haha, really funny, well we better get going to the classroom, i don't want to be late, becouse i hate being late.  
>After the test i went to the washroom to do my hair, and check my make up, i didn't really use a lot, just a bit mascara to show i have eyelashes. When i thought i was ready i went outside, there was no one yet. Zuko must still be making his test, i thought. After waiting for like 10 minutes a door opened, i thought it was Zuko, but it wasn't him, it was a guy with big hair and a toothpick in his mouth.<p>

Zuko's POV

So Jet, you've got any idea where classroom 104 is? "Yeah it's just down the hall, and than to your left, we should get going if you want to make the test." We probebly should, i thought. "So, who was the hot chick, and what's with the hugging?" I shrugged, I met her in a hospital, she kind a healed my face, by the way, did you you notice that tiny little scar that covers like the half part of my face? I said full of sarcasm. That's what she healed. "Uhuh, so do you two have like a thing, or is it just cool? Because i need to know who i can make out with you know" Dude... There's nothing going on between us... yet, and i just asked her out okay, don't ruïn this. "Okay okay, i just wanted to make sure, now let's just focus on making that test."

Suki's POV

What the hell was katara doing hanging out with those boys, well uuuugh, i don't know about Zuko, he seems alright, mysterious but alright, but she should stay away from Jet, how i hate Jet OMG. Focus Suki Focus on your test. I tried to read the next question on my paper. UUUUUGH Who know's in what year Avatar Kyoshi lived?, oowh wait i know that one. Next Question: What was her mane weapon besides her bending. Fans ofcourse, i mean DUUH. Fan's and sword's and Jet... OMG why does he keep crawling into my mind, i should tell Katara about how big of a jerk he is. Katara stood, gave her paper to the closest teacher, and went outside. I still couldn't concentrate a lot. I tried to clear my mind and after 15 minutes, i had like 5 question left, it's than i saw Jet walking across the corridor, he walked towards the glass, and smirked at me, i ignored him, and when a teacher saw him he went away. It's just than i realized that Katara must still be waiting for Zuko, since they had like some sort of date. I didn't know why but i had a bad feeling of Jet and Katara alone, I was almost a hundred percent sure he would talk to her, i tried to finish my test more quikly, but i relaxed when i saw Zuko walk past the classroom. 5 minutes later, i finished my test and went outside. I started walking to the main entrance when i bumped into a guy with a ponytail. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry for bumping into you like that" It's okay, i said. "I didn't hurt you, did I, I'm so stupid." No your not, i think it's kind a cute, i said it, before i knew what i was saying, i started blushing and forgot all about Jet and Katara. We should hang out some time he said. Yeah, that would be nice, i said. "You didn't tell me your name, i'm Sokka" Hi Sokka, i'm Suki.

Mai's POV

"My father's orders were clear weren't they? We need to move as fast as we can, and make little Zuzu's life a living Horror movie, Azula said." I don't understand why you hate Zuko so much, i mean isn't this going a bit to far? I know your father has a plan, a horrible plan, but why would we do that to him, i mean he's so sweet, and nice and understan.. Azula stopped me in the middle of my sentence. "Sweet, undertsanding...?! Are you becoming ... she waited a second... weak? Have you really fallen in love with him?" No.. no, i haven't i was pretending, for you and your father, i don't like him or anything... Isn't it just a bit cruel to do something like that to your owne brother? Yeah i gues it is, but that's life, if you want power, you have to be born with it, if you want to be loved be the right person, you just have to be that way. And Zuko just isn't. And maybe i would feel a little bit bad, if it would've been Ty lee or you, but Zuko? He's just a peasent. Now let's go into our new town. You need to know your enemies' environment before you attack. Ty Lee! Come down here, we're going outside! O.M.G We're going shopping? No Ty Lee, just taking a walk alright? i said trying to calm the girl down before she got on Azula's nerves. "Can we at least go to the starbucks? I have to get some coffee" Ofcourse Ty lee, really smart, Zuzu loves coffee." the firebending prodigy said.

Katara's POV

Hi, your Zuko's friend right? Have you seen him? "No i haven't he's probebly still making the test" the boy said. And with that he leaned a bit closer. "You're really pretty you know.." He looked down his feet "But you're Zuko's girl, so don't tell him i said that, i guess i'll see you around" And with that he walked away. I realized that he had gone so fast because zuko was just a few feet behind him. "Hello, Tara, i mean Katara" he smiled at me sheepishly. I had heard that nickname before but when other said it, it was mean and irritating... But if Zuko said it, it was sweet and cute. Actually... I like that nickname, most people just call me Kat, but i think i can make an exception. I winked at him and he smiled. So where are you gonna take me? "I thought since you haven't seen the city yet, i'd just take you for a coffee at starbucks, it's just a few block's from here. OMG, are you serious, there is a starbucks here? FOOL i thought, starbucks is an American shop. He laughed, well we are in America you know. What's your favorite coffee? The boy next to her asked. Well, i love the caramel Frappucino and the Latte macchiato. And omg they have the best strawberry cheesecake's ever!

Zuko's POV

Uhuh, I said, and I just listened, I liked seing her talk so excited. I also liked the fact that I was a lot taller, I looked down at her, she had so nice hair, and such a great body. I was staring and thinking about her when i didn't hear her question, my cheeks tinted red, when she caught me stare at her. She giggled and asked what my favorite coffee was. "I like Latte macchiato as well, but i prefer chocolate macchiato. I opened the door of the starbucks, and she sat down on a table near the window. While i heard some people come in, I recognised a voice, but just then the women on the cash desk asked me what i wanted to order. After I took the coffee and the cheesecake to our table and sat down. I heard a voice, a voice i hate. The voice said "Hello Zuzu, long time no see"

**REVIEW PLEASE! If you want me to update, than please review, because i don't know if you guys like the story :(**


	8. It's a funny little thing called love

**HI! Thanks for the updates, it really made me want to write on. I am in a really good mood, so let's just say there will be a lot of drama in this chapter :D**

Zuko's POV

_I heard a voice, a voice i hate. The voice said "Hello Zuzu, long time no see"_

A..Azula? I asked, still to shocked to look over my shoulder. With her cold voice she continued "What a coincidence your here to, and how delightful to see you brought a girlfriend, did you tell her about Mai?" I knew where she was going with this, she wanted to ruin my date. Look Azula, I've got not idea how you found me, and we both know Mai and I broke up a long time ago. There was an awkward pause in the conversation, and Katara than broke the silence saying "Hi I'm Katara, so who's Mai, I'd really like to meet her" I knew Katara was just trying to make the best out of this situation. I could see it in the way she smiled, unfortunately Azula saw her kindness to and smirked. "Well I'd love it if you two got to know each other" She said, trying to make it sound as innocently as she could. Mai than stepped forward and looked at Katara with a death glare. I saw Katara getting uncomfortable, so I changed the subject. "So, what brings you guys here?" Father... sent me here to make sure you don't do something stupid. Because your stupidity is too much... really, you should really learn to control your anger, if you could, than maybe... YOUR father would've loved you. I knew what she was gonna say, and I was getting so angry, so angry that i wanted to smack her, do something, I felt I was getting red, and that I could burst out anytime now, but before any of that happened Katara got mad. "Okay I have no idea who you are, but who the heck do you think you are if you think you have the right to say something horrible like that to Zuko?!" Azula grinned. Can't you see the family resemblance? She saw the confusion in Katara's eyes, and held one hand before her left eye and said in a manly voice: "My father hates me, i hate everything, I've got no temper and I have horrible hair." It's a funny, you can laugh she said. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice "O- EM- GEE" That was totally funny! Azula you have such a great sence of humor, look i brought everyone coffee, a latté for Mai, a Caramel for Azula and a Chocolate for me. She noticed us sitting on the table and contiued talking again. Omg Zuko you're looking so good! Is that your girlfriend? She's really pretty, I mean not pretty, I mean how dare you go out with someone else than Mai, I mean, I am interrupting something aren't I?

Katara's POV

I blushed when the bubbly girl said I'm pretty, and thought i was Zuko's girlfriend, but I got my thoughts back to the other girl. So your related to Zuko? "I am, but not just related... She waited before she said the next few words. I'm his sister." Omg now i see it, you two have ... the same eyes. I saw Zuko sadden when i said the thing about the eyes. "Well, I think we're giving Zuzu a hard time, Zuko's sister said I think it's time to leave, let's go girls." The dark girl, whose name was probably Mai, and was Zuko's ex- girlfriend was still giving me death glares, while the other, the more bubbly girl mouthed a "I'm sorry" to me. "Ty lee, Mai let's go" Zuko's sister had already turned around and was already by the door, Mai and Ty lee followed her silently. Zuko was looking at his coffee and was still upset. Look Zuko, i said. Don't worry about your sister, I trouble my older brother Sokka to. "Yeah but you probably don't say stuff like Azula" I looked at him in confusion. "Azula, that's her name" Oowh, that makes sence i thought. I don't know what she was talking about, neither do I care about your ex- girlfriend giving me death glares I said. Zuko smiled. "That makes me feel a lot better he said." Well, I say we forget what happened, and eat this cheesecake! We started eating our cheesecake and drinking (the now cold) coffee, and we started talking. ...Okay I love baking, especially cakes! My favorite is the blueberry cheesecake it's just so good and strawberry cheesecake, and cheesefountains! I just love cheese. "Wow your really cheesy" I giggled, Zuko is nice I thought, he's really... handsome to, does he like me more than that... Mai?, I think we're really different. I got back to the present, when he caught me staring at him. "Hmm am I that handsome, or do i have something on my face?" I blushed and we both laughed about that, and to change the subject i said; So what's your favorite cake? I love baking, so I have to know your taste. "Well, i like all the cakes, but there's on cake that stands out, there one cake that's better than all the cakes, it's the Red Velvet cake, it's just so good. His face caught a sorrow as he started talking, My mother used to bake us cakes all the time, mostly the Red Velvet cake, because we're firebenders and all, and she used to make it so good, like I've never had a cake like that before. Do you remember the recipe? I asked. "No, i don't my mother... well, she made it when I was a kid, and that's a long time ago." Zuko, i don't know if I should ask this, but what happened to your mother. In a more serious tone, he said: I don't know.

Sokka's POV

_"You didn't tell me your name, i'm Sokka" Hi Sokka, i'm Suki._

"Wow our names match" Suki said. Sokka and Suki i thought out loud, it sure sounds nice. "Aren't you Katara's brother?" the girl asked. Yeah do you know her? Uhuh, the girl nodded, we have the same classes, the only difference is she's a waterbender, and I practice the art of tessenjutsu. Tessenjutsu? Are you serious! That's so cool! He stopped right there, no way he thought, he was a better fighter than her, he was a hundred percent sure of it, he recalled his ego and said in a way cooler voice. "Well i practice the art of' SWORDFIGHTING! But of course I'm a really good fighter to, i mean pff you're a girl. She raised her eyebrow. "Oowh really, you think you're a better fighter than I am, even though you don't even do martial arts? Look, no offence but i am a man, and you're a girl, i bet i could beat you in a second, not that i would, i mean you being a girl and all, but if we'd fight, i would win. She had a look of amusement on her face "Is that a challenge?" she said, now smiling. This girl is crazy, i like that, and she's really pretty, but crazy I'm not gonna hurt her, i thought. Look Suki, your really nice and all but I'm not gonna hurt you. "Okay I'll make you a deal than, if we fight, and you win, I will admit that boy's are better fighters than girls and you can take me on a date, but if I win, you're gonna admit to me, in front of your sister, that girls and boys are equal." she said proudly. What if we don't fight, and I ask you out? I said. Well, than I'll simply say no... And with that we walked to the school's gym

Jet's POV

Korra, June, Opal, Asami, Kya, Lin..., Suki. Yeah i have a lot of ex- girlfriends I thought. Suki was the greatest, she had such a great body, but then that friend of her had the screw it up, what was her name? Oowh yeah Ty lee... That Katara girl is pretty to, but Zuko is already going out with her, or dating, or something... If only there was a way, i could get Katara, and Zuko and I would still be cool. Yeah, i need a plan.

Suki's POV

We were standing in the fighting ring, and I got to my fighting stance. "So, you were serious when you said you want to fight me" The blue-eyed boy said. I turned in a circle, grabbed his arm, flung it backwards, and flipped him over to the ground. Girls can't fight huh? I said bowing over him, the boy was astonished and shocked. "I- i wasn't ready, and I let you do that on purpose, I mean..." I interrupted, am a girl? "We're gonna try again" And this time, i'm not gonna go easy on you, he smiled, Three, two one.. GO! We were sparring, and again, i pushed him to the ground and won. Already had enough? i asked. No! I'm gonna prove men are better fighters! We had been sparring for over an half hour, and he finally gave in. Are you sure girls and boys aren't equal? I asked, really amused for his pride, and courage to keep on going, even though he lost every time "Hmppff, okay..., but don't tell Kat i said this... Some girls, like you, are equal in sparring with boys, and sometimes, really sometimes, are even better than us men. I smiled, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Sokka, you should call me, here's my number.

Mai's POV

A- Azula... I said half sobbing, why the heck is he going out with that... girl, she spat the last word out as if it was something grose. "Mai, control your feelings, because feelings are weaknesses, especially love, one does only love, if he has the right to, like my father only loves me, but doesn't care about anything else. If you care, your weak." Azula said. In my head, i wanted to tell her, that her father doesn't love her, but her skills, but i kept quiet, before she killed me or something. "By the way, according to our plan, you would use Zuko, to get what we want, what my father wants, you couldn't be together anyway... Azula, your right, but I need some time alone, i'll get over him. Suddenly Azula looked really serious, like when she was really herself, she looked dreadful, sacred and serious at the same time "Mai, you have to get over him, you'll find someone else, I just don't want anything... BAD happen to you, you understand me right?" I nodded, gave her a quick hug, and said thanks. She turned in the normal scary Azula again, and told me to get off. When i was outside I thought about the other Azula, the scared one, sometimes, she was still normal, but most of the time, she was horrible and cold. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Zuko, even though I hated him for not loving me. Today would've ben our official first day of school, but since we moved here today, tomorrow would be our first day of school. I didn't want to use Zuko, make him fall in love with me, and then use him for Ozai's dirty work, but i had to, otherwise everything would be ruined, and then i would be in trouble. I started crying I'm so confused, i thought. I want him to be in love with me, becouse i love him, but i can't love him because i have to use him. Without knowing, i bumped into someone, he had a toothpick in his mouth. "Hey, look out!" He shouted, but when he saw me, his face softened, "I'm sorry for running into you, why are you crying?"

Ozai's POV

The plan has to work, i can't rot in this cell any longer, Azula can not fail

**So how did you like it? Mai is a complicated person, with a complicated mind; let me make you understand what happened: Mai loves Zuko, but Zuko just had a date with Katara. But Azula and her Dad have a plan, and a part of it, is to make Zuko fall in love with Mai, so Mai can use him for *stuff i'm not gonna tell you guys yet* But Mai doesn't want to use Zuko, because she loves him, and she want's him to love her to and live happily ever after, but that can't happen, because stuff's pretty complicated for her.  
>I hope you guys enjoyed, review please, because i have no idea if you guys liked this chapter of not!<strong>


	9. Planning and Plotting

**Hey guys, i've been really busy with school, but here's the next chapter, enjoy :) BHihi, and sorry, but there won't be a lot of zutara in this chapter, mostly a lot of plotting& Drama *grinning***

_Hey, look out!" He shouted, but when he saw me, his face softened, "I'm sorry for running into you, why are you crying?"_

Jet's POV

"Like you'd understand" while she was sobbing, that was the only thing i could understand. I tried to observe her, she had long black hair, and was really pale, and was wearing black long clothes, but overall really pretty. I leaned to the closest wall, and did my thing if I saw a pretty girl, i half smiled and said: So what's your name? Mai, she said while sobbing. Look, I don't know why your crying, maybe it's a stupid friend, or just a broken heart, (she flinched), but you should never let someone else let your mood sadden so much. Suddenly all the sadness flowed out of her, and she became really serious. She smirked "Look, pretty boy, I've got no idea why you care, but let me tell you one thing, it doesn't matter what mood I'm in, because I'm never happy." I looked at her, a bit shocked, because i thought she would be a real crybaby sensitive- like girl, a smiled half, is that a challenge, i thought? Never being happy doesn't mean you never fall in love. She raised one eyebrow, and I knew i had her. "Do you think you can make me fall in love with you? Because i don't think that's gonna happen, she looked really amused. Well... I can always try, can't I...?

Mai's POV

We were sitting in an ice cream parlor. I hate ice cream, i said i tried not to show that i actually liked it, but who cares, I'm not gonna fall in love with him. "WTF?! Who doesn't like ice cream? Wait, if you hate it so much, why are you eating it?" He had me, and i knew it, but i wasn't gonna give in so easely. "Well, like you said, i have a broken heart, and ice cream is more misrable than that stupid Zuko, so it makes me feel better. "Wait, do you mean Zuko... Agni?" I started feeling uncomfertable, did this Jet- guy know Zuko? Yeah... A guy, 16 years old, has a scar on his face... Suddenly Jet started getting angry; WTF first off all, what the hell do you girls see in him? I mean, first Suki's all like OMG ZUKO ZUKO I LOVE YOU, than he's going out with the hot waterbender and know he has broken your heart? I'm starting to really hate him, i mean Suki is mine (in the back of his head he thought, wait Suki didn't say anything about him, why am I getting so mad) NO ONE can have her, because i hate her, she should just die or something. And that Katara chic is so hot, why the guy what a half zombie face, why not me? Suddenly i started laughing, i started laughing so hard, that i couldn't stop, Jet was looking at me as if i had gone crazy. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HA! OMG, i finally calmed down. So let me get this clear, i want to be with Zuko, and you want to be with his waterbending girlfriend, or the suki- chick, and now, we just bump into each other... pff Crazy. Than I suddenly had a plan, I could still make Zuko love me, for Azula's plan, and I could get over him, I could get him jealous, and how do i get him jealous?... JET! "So Jet... Are you and Zuko close?..."

Azula's POV

_"Almost perfect, one hair out of line"_

It needs to be perfect! One hair out of line isn't enough! We need to redeem my father, we need to kill him! "Calm down Azula, Lo and Li said. You need to be patient, only the people with the royal bloodline have the gift... And you are a firebending prodigy, you had mastered firebending on the age of 13, which is quite extraordinary. But not everything is so easy...  
>Lo, Li, shut up, ofcourse i am a prodigy, we are royal firebenders, we have to, our forefathers invented firebending, and our great-grandfather Sozin, invented the art of Lightning, everything HAS to come easy to me, I always win...<p>

Jet's POV

Okay, so you want to get Zuko jalous, by "dating" me, and your saying that, that katara- chick, will fall for it to, and she'll want to date me? Did you know, your scary? "Look Jet, I can't live without Zuko, I need him, I don't trust you yet, so i can't tell you everything. But the plan is clear isn't it? Do you wanna do it, or not?" Look Mai, I need some time, i mean, Zuko's a cool guy, i know i just said i hate him, but that's just because i've known him for like 3 seconds and he's already getting the girls. "That's why you should do it, this way, i 'll be with Zuko, you'll be with the peasant and Zuko and you'll still be friends." Alright then... i said. I just don't want to get into trouble okay...

Mai's POV

We're here, so like I told you, your gonna be respectfull, and don't say anything stupid, because you'll be in big trouble. I knocked on the door, i was carefull to knock exactly how we agreed to. We heard someone open the door. "OOOW EM GEEEE! Mai, you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend! You look so cute together, your both so dark and mysterious!" Shut up Ty Lee, Where's Azula? I saw Ty lee getting uncomfertable, "She's training... you know the special one, where no one get's to watch... "Well, than we better wait for her to finish." 20 minutes later, Azula came out of her room, i saw her looking at Jet an me, calculating our expressions, after 5 really long saconds, she said; "Mai, is there something you want to tell me?"

Azula's POV

So, you've finally moved on... I like the plan, but ofcourse it isn't perfect. Does our friend Jet even know who we are, and what we do to people who aren't loyal to us? "No, i haven't told him yet, i wanted to know if you liked the plan, i couldn't possibly get him into that much trouble" The dark girl said. Very well, you learned from you mistakes in the past. Jet, do you want to go on with the plan? Because if you do, i'm gonna tell you who we are, and what we do, and after that... you can never back out... so make your choice. 'I'm in, and not just to get that Katara girl, but I want Suki to... Both, yeah...'  
>Alright Jet, keep your fantasies to yourself, Now i will tell you who we are.<br>My great Grandfather Sozin, started the society, we have been planning, and plotting ever since, we've wanted to rid the world from all the world leaders, and have one Grand Leader, my father Ozai, but ofcourse, someone found out, my stupid obnoxious uncle...

**I edited it, some pieces were a bit weird, and i made a lot of spelling errors, SOOOOORRRYYY! Ooh, and i'm gonna try to update the next part this Saturday! So keep on reading and review!**


End file.
